


Apologies.

by 360loverpenguin



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Apologies, F/M, Group Bonding, Lots of the dialogue is unspoken, Race To The Edge, Resolving their rocky past, The Gang - Freeform, Written for Httyd's ninth anniversary.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/360loverpenguin/pseuds/360loverpenguin
Summary: “If... if Hiccup never shot down Toothless...” he trailed off, gaging Hiccup’s reaction to the subject they had explored a few moons past. Stoick had just begin to recover, but it looked hopeful. Hiccup felt his shoulder blades tighten nonetheless as he sat up in his seat.“Do you think any of us would be friends?” He asked, gesturing to the group gathered in the clubhouse. The room reverted to its’ previous state of silence as the gang were lost in their respective thoughts.They all looked around the room, nervously avoiding each others’ gazes. Astrid kept her eyes locked on the scorched floorboards, her fingers digging nervously into the leather of her skirt. They all remembered, perhaps a bit too well, the shambles their group, if you could even call it that, was in before the fateful battle against the red death.





	Apologies.

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I wrote this the night of Httyd's ninth anniversary, but forgot to post it until now.

A small smile danced on the corners of Hiccup’s mouth as he glanced at his friends across the room. The clubhouse was unusually empty, all their weapons and plans having been packed into their saddle bags earlier that day. He shifted slightly, leaning in to the warmth of the fire flickering in front of him. The riders were unusually silent tonight; the knowledge that this would be their last night on the Edge hanging heavily over their shoulders.

Hiccup closed his eyes, the edge of the flames caressing the side of his face with their warm touch. Though their time on the island they had called home for over a year was ending, Hiccup couldn’t find it in himself to feel sad. They had all changed tremendously throughout their time together. They had become older, stronger, and, though Hiccup would deny saying this, wiser.

He had learned to be a better leader, and he knew he owed it all to them. They weren’t just his friends anymore; they were, are his family, and he might not know what the future may hold, but he was certain the bond the riders forged could never be broken.

Snotlout’s voice finally shattered the relaxing silence, “I was just thinking...” he began, his voice more solemn than normal. “Oh boy, here we go again.” Astrid said, her tone laced with sarcasm. Snotlout shot her a glare from across the table, earning a chuckle from the twins.

“If... if Hiccup never shot down Toothless...” he trailed off, gaging Hiccup’s reaction to the subject they had explored a few moons past, back when Hiccup had brought up regretting the injuries his father had suffered, which he believed were all because he shot down Toothless all those years ago. Stoick had just begin to recover, but it looked hopeful. Hiccup felt his shoulder blades tighten nonetheless as he sat up in his seat.

“Do you think any of us would be friends?” He asked, gesturing to the group gathered in the clubhouse. The room reverted to its’ previous state of silence as the gang were lost in their respective thoughts.

They all looked around the room, nervously avoiding each others’ gazes. Astrid kept her eyes locked on the scorched floorboards, her fingers digging nervously into the leather of her skirt. They all remembered, perhaps a bit too well, the shambles their group, if you could even call it that, was in before the fateful battle against the red death.

Sure, the twins and Snotlout had been friends in some way for as long as any of them could remember, but the rest of them, well, they were alone. Especially the boy with scattered freckles and scruffy auburn hair.

Hiccup still remembered the feeling well, the feeling of being alone, even when surrounded by an entire village. He had been an outcast, until Toothless helped him find himself. Hiccup smiled at his friends, “I don’t blame you guys.” He said, his voice softer than he had intended, addressing the unspoken question hanging in the air. The twins kept their eyes focused on the worn wooden table as he spoke, everyone afraid to speak.

Astrid rested her hand on Hiccup’s shoulder, her lips pressed into a forced smile. “But that doesn’t make it okay. We, I should have tried harder.” She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Hiccup smiled, shrugging slightly, “I got so caught up in trying to be the perfect viking, something I clearly was not,” he began. “Pfft, obviously.” Snotlout said snarkily, urging Ruffnut to slap the back of his head. He let out a yelp of pain before mumbling an apology.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, some things would never change. “That I lost who I was, if I even knew back when we were fifteen.” He said, “So, I guess I wanted to thank you guys, for showing me that I had to know who I was before I could be apart of something bigger.”

Everyone was smiling brightly now, any previous tensions slowly melting away. Their dynamic had come so far over the years, and he couldn’t wait to see where it would take them next. Their days on the Edge may be over, but their time together... well, it was just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really satisfied with how this turned out, but I figured I should post it anyway. Should I turn this into a multi chaptered fic with chapters focusing on each of the riders addressing their past with Hiccup? I feel like this fic barely scrapes the surface of the depth of apologies.


End file.
